The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 9
This is Episode 9 and the mid season premiere of Lee Dixon and Lee everetts The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead (Season 4) This episode was done by Lee Everett Episode 9 "Morgan, you may be hearing this or you may be not, the prison has fallen but we defeated the Governor, Morgan I hope you have room for extra's cause we need a place to stay and you have the best area I can think of, get ready morgan, cause we ain't gonna discuss it this time" Rick said into his radio. *Cue theme music* Maggie is looking at Glenn's cap, and Beth's necklace with tears in her eye's, Ken puts his hand on Maggie's shoulder and said "Come on we are leaving right now". She put's on the cap and necklace. and Ken helps her up and they get in a car, the 2 remaining old people get in a car and so do the children. Rick, Daryl, and Michonne are standing in front of a car. "Are you sure Morgan is going to let us in" Michonne said, "If he doesn't he can take it up with our guns" Daryl said. "There is no need to be violent, that man is my friend, he saved my life so you can you please not be violent" Rick said. Daryl shrugged off the comment and got into the car so did Rick and Michonne. "I miss them so much Ken" Maggie said. "We all miss them Maggie, but you'll have to go on, for them, they would have wanted it" Ken said Rick gets out of the car and looks around, he see's the walker traps are empty and no sign of Morgan. He signals for michonne to follow him into the house. He enters and sees that Morgan is looking at his map and crossing out things. He turns around and grabs a machine gun and said "Oh it's just you, what the hell man I heard the radio message, you aren't entering rick, you aren't". Rick raised hia gun and looked at Morgan "The hell man, had this happened a couple of months ago you would have allowed us in, but know your not, please Morgan you have to" he said. "Rick did I HAVE to save you when you got out of that hospital, no I wanted to, Now I don't HAVE to let you in, I want to make you leave so leave" Morgan said. Michonne knockes out Morgan with the butt of her Katana. "What the hell are you doing" Rick said, "I'm saving all our asses" Michonne said. "Ken come with me to this store I want to check it out" Maggie said. "Of course Maggie" Ken said. They enter the store and Maggie looks at Ken "You know Beth always loved coming here" she said. "Maggie you can't dwell on it, come on we need you get it together, you think I was okay with here death, she died in my arms for Christ's sake" Ken said. Maggie looked at Ken with an angry face "YOU WEREN'T RAISED WITH HER, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER FOR MORE THAN 2 DAYS" Maggie said. "Maggie I think I loved her, I didn't feel anything but rage at the governor when he laid his hand's on her, and I always wanted to protect her, I put my life at risk when the governor threatened to kill or rape her, and when she died I felt like a piece of me was just ripped off" Ken said. Maggie looked at Ken with a sad face "I'm sorry I didn't know" she said. "Let's just check on rick" Ken said and left the store. Morgan woke up and lunged at Rick, rick pushed him against a wall and said "Morgan this is it, you are taking us in, we out number you, and if your gonna attack anyone attack Michonne she is the one who knocked you out". "Fine if you are going to forcibly take my zone then I guess we should clear out a couple of the houses and have people sleep in them, we can gather up supplies and make walls all around the area" Morgan said. "And kill anyone who threaten's us so this doesn't turn into another prison incident" Daryl said. "I could go on runs" Ken said, "So could I" Maggie said. "We could actually be safe" Rick said. "Hey back off" Michonne said. The group turns around to see 3 people standing with their hand's up. "Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, I never thought I would see you guys again, back off guys I know these 3" Ken said. "Maybe" Rick said *end of episode* Category:Issues